


Loving Myself

by 50_Shades_of_Hydra



Series: Save Me x I'm Fine [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_Shades_of_Hydra/pseuds/50_Shades_of_Hydra
Summary: After rain and heavy thunderstorm, there will be rainbows. Just saying....





	Loving Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of Tryna Get You Of My Mind.

 

 

**_When winter_ ** **_passes, spring always come..._ **

 

 

 

_Few months later..._

 

 

 

The early morning atmosphere at the park looked calm, with the haze and chirping birds. Few people went there for jogging during this time.

 

 

Brock jogged for fourth round while listening to music with his earbuds. He had been woken up early for the last three months. He needed to sweat himself before he went to work.

 

 

Looking at his watch, he slowed down for a moment, and then walked to the parking lot, not far from where he situated. He zipped his pocket and dug out his car remote. He walked to his car and push the button on the remote to unlock the car. He got in and drove back to his apartment.

 

 

It only took him five minutes to reach his place and got in to his apartment, to get shower and ready fo work.

 

 

His apartment was so organized, clean and spacey with less items on the shelves and tables. For the past months, he had been quitting drinking and starting to organize himself. He started to get rid of things that used to be belonged to Bucky. Some of them he threw it away in a big black plastic bag, some goes to charity and some had been burnt down to ashes.

 

 

He done with his shower and went to his closet. It had more gaps than before. Well, what did the writer say about burnt down to ashes? That's right. Brock wouldn't hesitate to set the bundles of clothes that had been given to him as gift from Bucky and Steve on fire. Maybe a bit ingratitude but he needed to move on.

 

 

Brock suited up for work and went to kitchen to make some bread toast and a good morning coffee. After he done with his breakfast, he took his bag and went out his apartment. While he locked the door, he greeted his neighbour that just got out to send their children.

 

 

He felt glee. Wonderful. Awesome. All those morning glory feeling, you name it.

 

 

He went down to his car and started the engine. He turned on his radio and set to his favourite channel station. They always played good songs. He hummed while drove his way to his office, just 10 minutes from his apartment.

 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 

 

It was the end of his working hours. He drove back to his apartment. He went in and hanged his car key near the light switch. He put his bag on his couch and went to his room for shower.

 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 

 

After he done his dinner, he went to the bookshelves and took out a book. It's about how to move on and be better person.

 

 

Brock really need motivation even after he settled down. Maybe he was in a mood for it. He laid down on his couch and started to read from where he previously left.

 

 

The night was calm for him, despite the drizzle.

 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 

 

Today's his offday. He went to the park for the afternoon jog. At some point, he saw Bucky and Steve, walking with their hands holding each other, even though they didn't acknowledged him, but it's better this way.

 

 

Somehow, Brock felt nothing. That's a good sign. Seems like the book is working on him. He ignored them and held his face forward, focused on his jog pace with his earbuds playing his favourite songs.

 

 

Because he knew, he should love himself.

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English, grammar, punctuation, sentence continuation, spelling and all. Kinda messy for me.


End file.
